monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Bigfoot Presents: Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks
Bigfoot Presents: Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks is a CGI-animated children's show that premiered in the fall of 2006 and presented the fictional adventures of some monster trucks with the personalities of young children. It first aired on Discovery Kids. In 2007, Bigfoot Presents: Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks was nominated for an Emmy Award in the Outstanding Special Class Animated Program category. Head writers credited on the show were Ken Cuperus, Alice Prodanou and Dave Dias. From 2015-2017, it aired on Qubo as re-runs and, as of 2015, airs on Smile of a Child as "Monster Truck Adventures", which is a non-secular version of the show with the race announcer highlighting at the end of the episode what happened and a bible scripture that ties in to the problem faced. Plot Episodes take place in the fictional town of Crushington Park, especially in a practice arena full of obstacles and cars to destroy. The reference to Bigfoot (the original monster truck) appears to be a late addition to the program. The pilot episode "Race Relations" does not have the character LT (Bigfoot's Son) but instead has a towtruck named Hook who also has a profile on the official website. The official website also includes video from a pre-Bigfoot version of the pilot episode with a different theme song. Bigfoot does not appear in any of the first batch of episodes but was included in new episodes on the week of April 16, 2007. Characters * Meteor T. Rover (voiced by Cameron Ansell) - A space expeditionary rover-modeled monster truck sporting red tires and the main character of the series. * Little Tow (LT) (voiced by Scott McCord) - A tow truck-modeled who is the son of Bigfoot and the cousin of José. He has tow hook patterns on his tires. * Big Wheelie (voiced by Martin Roach) - A school bus-modeled monster truck and the teacher/headmaster of Crushington Park School. * Bigfoot (voiced by Rod Wilson)- The most famous monster truck. He is LT and Zooey's dad, and José's uncle. Bigfoot is always seen at the Crushington Park Speedway practicing with the other famous monster trucks. He is named after the truck of the same name. * Senora Rosa (voiced by Rosa Laborde) - LT and Zooey's mom. Has rose patterns on her tires. * José (voiced by Mitchell Eisner) - A fire engine-modeled monster truck. and the cousin of LT. Has pick axe and fire helmet patterns on his tires. * Pony Tail (voiced by Tajja Isen) - A pink monster truck sporting a blonde pony tail and horseshoe patterns on her tires. * Junkboy (voiced by Cliff Saunders) - A garbage truck-modeled monster truck. Has trash can patterns on his tires. * Sarge (voiced by Dan Petronijevic) - A military jeep-modeled monster truck. * Amby (voiced by Laurie Elliot) - An ambulance-styled monster truck. Has band-aid patterns on his tires. * Sinker (voiced by Linda Ballantyne) - A blue-green monster truck decked out in fishing gear and wears a red and yellow checkered hat. Has fish patterns on his tires. * Hook (voiced by Joanne Vannicola) - An orange monster truck. Has broken lightbulb and crossbone patterns on his tires * Zooey (voiced by Isabel de Carteret) - LT's younger sister who sports two pigtails. She knows everything about animals. Has paw-print patterns on her tires. * Boo Boo (voiced by George Buza) - Boo Boo is the owner of Boo Boo's Body Shop and is the only mechanic in town. * Race Announcer (voiced by Brad Adamson) - An unseen announcer who commentates the races the trucks are in. Minor characters * Buck Haymaker (voiced by Keith Hampshire) - A tractor-styled monster truck. * Cement Brent - A cement truck-styled monster truck He is a Father of Concreate Pete. * Concrete Pete - A young cement truck-styled monster truck. He has V patterns on his tires. * Cosmo Starfinder (voiced by Len Carlson) - A famous monster truck who is one of Meteor's heroes. * Crushmeister (voiced by Cathal J. Dodd) - A famous monster truck. He is friends with Big Wheelie. * Duke (voiced by Lyon Smith) - Pony's cousin. He has cow horn patterns on his tires. * Dynamic Dan (voiced by Brian Froud) - He's the host of the TV show "Monster Trucking Today." Dynamic Dan has film patterns on his tires. * Grandpa Rover (voiced by Bill Lynn) - Meteor's grandfather. * King Crush - An over-sized steamroller-like monster truck from the horror movies. * Mrs. Halftrack (voiced by Valerie Boyle) - A monster truck that once served in the military. She served as substitute teacher while Big Wheelie was competing in a mountain monster truck race. * Mrs. Rover (voiced by Julie Lemieux) - Meteor's mom who is currently on a space mission. * Sue the Rooter - A sewage truck-styled monster truck. She has plunger patterns on her tires. * Uncle Rover - Meteors Uncle he is replacing Big Wheelie * Rover Twins - Meteors Baby Twin Brothers Who Love Suck a Dummy * Forby Forklift - A forklift styled monster truck sporting golden brown tires. Episodes There are 52 episodes of the show that originally aired from September 25th to October 10th 2006. # "Race Relations"- Meteor is new to Crushington Park School and is nervous about being in his new school. This is the series premiere. # "Missing Mom"- Meteor's mom goes away to outer space and feels very homesick without her. # "Bathtime for Junkboy"- Junkboy doesn't want to go to the car wash because he says he isn't a clean monster truck. But then he learns that if a vehicle is not clean, the engine won't work properly. # "The Big Time Out"- Sarge gets a time out for hitting José. Then Meteor and José both get a time out for crashing into Big Wheelie's special starting light. They also learn that teammates need to race with each other, not against each other. # "The Big Sleepover"- Sinker cannot go to Little Tow's sleepover because he wants to rest up for a rally. But everyone else doesn't listen to Big Wheelie's orders, telling everyone to rest up before the rally. The following day after the sleepover, everyone gets tired. The trucks learn that resting up before a race is very important. # "Team Work"- The trucks learn that teamwork is very important. Teams must do things together, not by themselves. José learns that he must listen to his teammates before doing anything else. # "King Crush"- After watching a scary movie, the trucks believe that there is such a thing as King Crush. They get scared of the noises at night, but it turns out it's just Big Wheelie. # "The Pennant Race"- Meteor gets a new special pennant. Everyone wants the pennant, but Meteor says he's keeping it. However, during a race, he loses his pennant. It's up to the trucks to help find his pennant. # "The Truck Who Cried Tow"- Meteor tries to call Little Tow to help him, but he pulls himself out. Little Tow tricks the others thinking he is stuck. Ironically, during a race, Little Tow has to be pulled out of the mud. # "Hang Time"- The trucks want to go to the Junkyard, but Big Wheelie says no because it is a dangerous place to go. However, the trucks do not listen and they cause a ton of havoc. They all learn that rules are there for a reason. # "Over-Heated"- Amby gets overheated after completing a race. # "Here Comes the Crushmeister"- The Crushmeister, the biggest and best monster truck, comes to Crushington Park. Meteor finds out that he and Big Wheelie are good friends. # "Meteor in Charge"- Meteor is chosen to be the big leader of the project assigned by Big Wheelie. He feels nervous about this at first, but uses his leadership skills to battle his nervousness. # "Try, Try Again"- Meteor learns that he must practice in order for things to be perfect. # "Grandpa Was a Moonrover"- Meteor's grandpa, the first ever monster truck to go on the moon, comes to visit the other trucks. # "Meteor's Nightmare"- Meteor has a nightmare about the sky changing and the Little Tow teasing him. Meteor thinks the nightmare is real. # "The Backwards Race"- The trucks have a backwards race. Big Wheelie encourages everyone to practice and how important it is. Meteor also learns that he should never give up on himself. # "A Big Hook for Little Tow" - Little Tow finds a big hook in the dumpster, which was his grandfather's old hook. But he learns that a little truck can't have a big hook. # "Top Secret"- It's Meteor's birthday. He tries to tell everyone that it's his birthday, but he always gets cut off by the other trucks. # "A-Maze-ing Race"- José does not follow instructions given by Big Wheelie. The trucks go through a maze and learn the importance of following directions the first time they are given. # "Sue the Rooter Truck"- The trucks meet Sue, a new classmate at Crushington Park School. However, the trucks see her as a mean angry monster truck at first. They eventually get along with each other. # "Space Rangers"- Cosmo Starfinder, the greatest space vehicle ever, visits Crushington Park. # "On Shaky Ground"- Duke, Ponytail's older cousin, visits Crushington Park. However, Ponytail learns the importance of telling parents where they are and to check in so they won't be worried. # "Monster Trucking Today"- Amby and José get into an accident while practicing for being on "Monster Truck Today". Ponytail goes on the show because she knows it's best to think about others, like her friends, rather than herself. # "Where's Wheelie"- Ms. Halftrack, a military monster truck substitutes for Big Wheelie while he is away at a rally. # "Snag The Flag"- Forby the Forklift is new to Crushington Park School. He is very shy at first. Meteor and the gang make Forby feel more welcome by encouraging him to join in a game of Snag the Flag. # "Mending Fences"- Sarge crashes into the concrete fence and breaks it. Cement Brent and Concrete Pete come over to fix the fence. # "Pushing The Limits"- Meteor and his grandpa visit the Crushington Crasher Speedway, the same track where Bigfoot raced on. # "Road Map"- Meteor, Junkboy, and Little Tow go on a scavenger hunt. # "Sinker's Lucky Pump"- Sinker learns that trying something different is always good. # "Special Delivery"- Meteor's mother is sending him a special rocket from Mars with a gift inside. The trucks think the gift is aliens, but really, it's a rock from an alien planet. # "Charity Drive"- The trucks collect old hubcaps for the charity drive to help other trucks. However, José and Little Tow compete in collecting hubcaps, and learn that giving things to unfortunate trucks is the right thing to do rather than to compete. # "Twin Engines"- Meteor and Little Tow babysit Precious and Cutie Pie, twin baby monster trucks. # "April Fool's Day"- The other trucks honk at Meteor because Little Tow put a honk sign on the back of him as an April Fool's prank. # "Monster Truck Club"- The trucks form their own club in a clubhouse. # "Boomers"- Little Tow and Junkboy get flat tires, which they really never get. # "A Monster Truck Tale"- Meteor's grandpa tells a monster truck tale to the trucks during a sleepover. # "Rebel Rover"- Meteor is always chosen by Big Wheelie because the other trucks think he's the teacher's pet. # "Cheering Section"- Meteor, Junkboy, and Little Tow with his family all attend a Monster Truck Crush-off. Junkboy learns that distracting others isn't exactly a good idea. # "Fast Friends"- This is a flashback episode of when Little Tow and Meteor meet. # "Tag Along"- Little Tow babysits Zooey. He realizes that babysitting is not an easy job. # "Fender Bender"- Little Tow crashes into a sign and José crashes into a rock. Little Tow thinks he's the one responsible for the damage, but learns that mistakes and accidents do happen. # "Stomp, Honk, Rock and Roll"- Little Tow has stage fright and learns to conquer it from Zooey honking. # "Monster Crush"- The trucks get annoyed over Zooey helping the other trucks get to the Bigfoot celebrity crush-off. # "Fright Busters"- Zooey gets scared of things, but Bigfoot teaches her that there is nothing to be afraid of. # "Like Father, Like Son"- Zooey and Little Tow accidentally break a new automatic gate and the bolt flies out. Bigfoot teaches some of his tricks to Little Tow. # "Moving Truck"- Little Tow believes he is moving again, but it turns out that it's the trees in their garden that needs moving. # "Eyes On The Prize"- Bigfoot asks Little Tow to take care of his trophy. But it goes missing and the trucks must find it. Little Tow learns that responsibility is very important. # "Winner's Circle"- José believes he never lost a race. The trucks reminisce about the times they won their races. # "Truck Trouble"- Little Tow and Meteor reminisce about the times they got into trouble and the lessons they've learned from their experiences. # "Trucktacular Truckcathalon"- Little Tow is partnered up with his mother at the annual Truckathon. He believes they will not win until Señora shows cool tricks to win. This is the series finale. # "The Big Show" - Bigfoot prepares for a huge monster truck show with some help from Little Tow and the gang. * "Space Rangers" is dedicated in memory of Len Carlson, the voice actor of Cosmo Starfinder, who died in 2006 from a heart attack. Non-secular version A Christian version of Meteor was produced and aired on qubo, Smile of a Child, The Church Channel and TBN. In this version, the race announcer would expand more into the episode by reviewing what happened in the episode and a bible scripture tying into the episode. This version partially removes all references of Discovery Kids by plastering its logo with the Rising Star one. Category:Television shows